Marc Spector (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Randall Spector (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise; formerly Realm of the Dead; Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by Vibranium | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Douglas Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = The past history of Marc Spector of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart with a few exceptions. On Earth-9997, the material that was used to make the stone of Khonshu was revealed to be Vibranium. In addition, the cause of Spector's powers was not from the God Kohnshu as once believed but from inhaling dust from the ancient Egyptian tomb where he was killed at, the ingestion of the Vibranium gave Spector his powers and made it impossible for him to die. All those who would die in his presence would also become unable to die. As a result his brother Randall and his girlfriend Marlene Alraune ended up having the same affliction. In recent times, Spector would slowly drift away from all his friends, becoming more death like in appearance. Unable to die, Spector would travel to Egypt where he would eventually end up defending the Re-Animator stone from the Sons of Set -- a cult of ancient Egyptians who were similarly mutated so that they could not die who worshiped death. When Mar-Vell and his band of followers arrived in Egypt to collect the Re-Animator stone for Mar-Vell's plan to kill Death and build a Paradise in the Realm of the Dead, the heroes would help Moon Knight fend off the Sons of Set until Mar-Vell could collect the stone. Upon the collection of the stone, all those under its effect -- Spector included -- would die and crumble into dust. Moon Knight's soul would arrive in the Realm of the Dead, and would aid Mar-Vell's army of the unliving against the forces of Death. After Mar-Vell destroyed Death and created Paradise, Spector was one of the many super-beings that who would be brought to this new afterlife. There he would consume a shard of the Cosmic Cube to create his own ideal paradise. His fate following the invasion of Paradise by the Kree remains unrevealed. | Powers = Moon Knight of Earth-9997 has the same abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart. In addition to those abilities until the Re-Animator stone was taken to the Realm of the Dead, Moon Knight could not die. In recent history, Moon Knight abandoned all his moon-themed weapons in favor of two automatic weapons. In the Realm of the Dead, Moon Knight had similar equipment and abilities as his earliest incarnation as a super-hero and utilized his Moon Crescent boomerangs. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Marc Spector of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Spector Family Category:Deceased Characters